Finn the Hero
by DeathBladeVI
Summary: Finn is a shy kid. But when a new girl is picked on, he steps in. They like each other. They want each other to together. And they are determined to make it work. Rated T for violence and blood in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

FFinn was an engima. He was a quiet kid. He had no friends besides his brother Jake, a lazy good natured kid, and Bonnibel and Marceline, both juniors in high school. The freshman was currently alone. Dressed in blue shorts, blue shirt, and a white hat that covered his blonde hair, he ate his lunch in peace. He igorned the catcalls of four jocks as a girl, with fire red hair, black brown eyes, and stood about five feet four. She was graceful, and even beautiful in Finn's eyes. Finn shook the thought of her out of his mind.

His friends were gone. Jake had gone on a field trip, Bonnibel was sick with the flu, and Marceline was busy setting up for the talent show at 3.

The four jocks, a guy name Marshall, Brian, Earl, and Simon walked up to her. Marshall was big, but lanky. He had cool jet black hair, pale white skin, and two meat bags for hands. Brian was a big black guy with dreadlocks. Simon was a weirdo, but he was strong and big. His hair and beard were all white. And Earl was an annoying white guy with lemon colored hair.

"Hey Baby! Why don't you sit with us today?" Marshall asked, snickering.

"No." the girl replied simply. Marshall grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"It wasn't a question." he growled into her ear. Finn was growing angry. Finally he slid out of the bench and marched over to the jocks.

"Hey Marshall!" he said, his arms hanging on his side.

"What Finn the Loser!" he laughed and high fived his crownies. Finn ignored the remark.

"Can't you just leave her alone.?" he pleaded, not wanting to get into a fight.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Marshall challenged, preying on Finn's shyness.

"I'll. I'll tell the lunchroom monitor." he finally said.

"Ooh, I'm so afraid. Boys!" he said and Earl and Simon grabbed his arms.

"Hold him still." and Marshall approached Finn. Finn breathed calmly as Marshall reared back for a punch. The whole lunchroom was silent. Marshall screamed a cry as the new girl pleaded with him to not. Finn just grinned.

Marshall just made a huge mistake.

Finn jumped up, sliding out of the jock's loose grip. He flipped over them and unleashed a flying roundhouse kick. The kick clipped Marshall in the face. Marshall gasped in suprise. This Finn nobody knew. Finn grinned in victory as he side flipped a kick to his midsection adn brought a knife hand on Simon's face. The awkard jock gaped as his white hair and beard did nothing to stop Finn's hand from hitting his face.

Finn the backflipped and smashed his fist into Brian's face. He then blocked a jab and flipped over Earl, the lemon colored hair boy stunned in suprise. Finn then twisted to dodge a kick from Marshall, and snickered. He was enjoying himself. The karate he had learned over the years kicked in. He snapped out a high kick, catching Marshall once more and he fell down to the floor with a thud. And then Finn turned and with a barrage. kicks, and flips he ended the threat of the jocks. He then turned to the girl, who was on the ground, having been knocked down on the floor by Marshall.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice as he extended his hand down to her.

"I'm fine, " she said and accepted his offer. Finn pulled her off the ground, ignoring the thoughts of his mind. _She is so beautitful. Wait? What? _He shook them out of his thoughts as he turned towards the girl.

"Good." he said simply, blushing a little.

"Whats your name?" she asked, twirling a loop of hair.

"Finn. Finn Washington." he said, trying to sound suave.

"I'm Ginger. Ginger Sol." she said, laughing a little bit, and extended her hand. Finn took it and they did a small and firm handshake. They both blushed in suprise as they both withdrew a little away from each other.

"So, ah, where did you learn how to fight like that? You only see that kind of stuff in the movies." she said and Finn laughed softly.

"I'll tell you. Just not here." and he pointed to the four jocks lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Well where?" she asked.

"In the hallway, by my locker," and he pointed to a locker through the open door.

"Ok." she said and took him by the hand and ran out of the door. The lunchroom was full of "Awws" and "we didn't know how that happened".

Ginger then stopped abrutbly near the locker. She then looked at Finn, who was stratching his head in embarrasment.

"Why are you doing that?" she demanded and put her hands on her hips. Well she tried. Her hand was still glued to Finn's.

"Ohh." she realized and gingerly removed her hand from Finn's.

"So you want to know how I learned all those cool karate moves?" he said and Ginger nodded yes.

"I was taught my dad. Before he died. I practice everyday, because that's mostly the only thing me and him did together. Doing Karate and weapons training. Said it would be neccessary for my life." Finn said.

"Well, I'm glad you did it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have stood up for me." she said, smiling sweetly. Finn blushed a crimson red and Ginger blushed as well.

"Well, I gotta go. I have to go meet up with my friend Marceline." and he waved her goodbye.

"Bye Finn." she waved back. She was so jealous of this Marceline girl. She was so lucky to have Finn as a boyfriend.

Finn ran past the classrooms and did a sommersault. He was so happy. Happier than the day his father gave him his first sword. He liked this girl for some reason. She was so fiery and passinoate. He skidded into the auditotrioum where Marceline was, a pale girl as well, playing her infamous axe bass. He then did another sommersault and Marceline looked at him, amused.

"Why are you so happy Finn the Human?"she said, smirking a little.

"Whatevs Vampire Queen." they both laughed, using their nicknames they had gave each other. Ever since Marceline had tried to steal his treehouse over five years ago, they had developed a great friendship. They hung out a lot and people thought they were going to be together. But Finn and Marceline scoffed at the idea.

"So, you singing today?" she asked. Finn had a great voice, but was a little shy to admit it.

"What's the theme for this year?" he asked, wanting it to be video game based or fifties or forties based.

"Blues." she said and beamed when Finn clapped his hands together and yelled whoohoo. Around his friends he was more relaxed and opened.

"Whats the song we are going to sing?" he asked.

"Soul Man. For Bonnibel." she snickered.

"For the last freaking time, I don't like her." he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged and as Finn was about to respond, Ginger walked into the auditorioum, and jealousy came over her. She then stomped over to Finn.

"Finn!" she yelled.

"What?" Finn groaned.

"Why don't you like me?" she cried a little.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not knowing what he did.

"You put this in my locker." she then displayed a note that said

_Ginger,_

_I like another girl. So bug off!_

_Finn._

An awkard silence filled the room. Finally Finn blurted out.

"I like you!" he said and Ginger blushed, thoughts and hormones bursting to get out. She then walked over Finn and reared her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"Never mess with me again." she warned before fleeing the room. Finn gingerly placed his right hand on his cheek, a slight red mark beinbg covered by his burning blush. Marceline was on the floor, rolling and laughing.

"She slapped you!" Marceline cried, laughing with tears of amusment streaming out.

"Dude." Finn said.

"What?" she said, pausing to listen.

"I think I have a crush." he said, before singing softly.

_Blue Moon, you saw me standing there, alone._

He continued to sing, not knowing that Ginger was watching him, crying because she thought Finn was singing to Marceline. HE finished and Marceline offered him a hug. _What a jerk... but what if he does like me? Even though we just met, I like him a lot. Darn these teenage thoughts. _She wiped the tears off her cheek and left. Without seeing that Finn was right behind her. She soon went to her locker and opened it. She then closed it, hard that it didn't close all the way. Finn stayed out of the line of sight, and darted over to her locker. He then slipped a tattered piece of paper before walking away, his shyness and awkardness returning as the end of lunch was signalled by a ringing bell.

_Why? I do like her. I used to like Bonnibel, but she is two years older than me, and Marceline is my best friend. She is a radicall dame and all, but she is just not like, Ginger. She has a short temper. Like a flame, or a princess. Hmmm. Thats a good a nickname. Flame Princess._

**This is my modern AU of Adventure Time. It will be mostly about Finn and Flame Princess and will have a lot of fights. With ninjas! But Marceline/Bonnibel will be evident, Fionna/Marshall, and Lady/Jake will be in the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Second Chapter?**

Finn walked in the hallways, bewildered at the wild looks everyone gave him. It was passing period and he was on his way to Mrs. Trunks English class, when he was slammed into a locker. He looked up to see the newly dubbed Flame Princess. The hallways were strangely deserted.

"What the heck Finn?" she snarled, and Finn could swore that the look she gave him would burn his face off.

"Ah, what did I do?" he asked, wondering what he did.

"Why?" and she shoved a piece of paper in his hands. It showed a drawing of a heart and the letters F+FP.

"What is that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I found this in my locker." and Finn remembered. He had drawn this in art class yesterday. The Talent show was today and he and the band, him, Bonnibel, Jake, and Marceline were playing as the last act.

"Ok. And?" he asked, trying to get away. Finn and Ginger had grown close together as friends, and the incident in the auditorioum was forgotten.

"Who is she?" she said, hands on her hips.

"I have to go. Mrs Trunks is going have us write a poem about someone we like and I have to go before she has my head." and he slipped away before Ginger could pursue deep into the question again. He was covered in red, because he really really liked Ginger. She didn't seem like she knew, and he was red with embarassement. He slipped into class and sat next to Jake. Jake was dressed in a red shirt, with a picture of the new cartoon on. It was called Adventure Time with Pen and Rake.

"Whats up Jake!" Finn said and Jake nodded slightly. He was staring at a Korean girl. Her hair was colored with all the colors of the rainbow, and she had wire frimmed glasses. She had hazel eyes and was staring back at Jake, oblivious that the two were looking lovestruck at each other.

"Jake!" Finn groaned and gave up. He then went into his green backpack and drew a long and beautiful sword. It was red, with a Celtic Cross as a pommel. He then aimed it at Jake's face and started to swing, each one of the swings coming closer and closer. Jake still stared back at the Korean girl.

"Jake!" and Finn sighed."Didn't want to this." and he went over to the Korean girl. Jake didn't notice and Finn bended down. He then snapped his fingers and the Korean girl and Jake with their lines of sight being broken, sighed and blushed, before Mrs. Trunks walked in.

"Good Afternoon class. Today you will write and share a poem in class. You will write about anybody you want. If you need help, come to me. Otherwise, you have the next fourty-five minutes to work." and she sat down on her desk.

Finn got to work. He was going to do it about Flame Princess. He thought long and hard and finally got it. He immediatly scribbled down his poem, and slapped Jake in the back of the head to get working.

After a grueling thirty minutes, the door to the class swung open and Ginger stepped in.

"Is this Mrs. Trunks room?" she asked and spotted Finn. She gave a small wave, and Finn returned it.

"Yes Ms. Sol. If you are done cahooling with Finn, can you please take a seat next to him please?" Mrs. Trunks replied.

A bunch of oohs came into the room and Finn and Ginger blushed.

"Finn will you tell Ginger what we have to do in class please?"

"Of course." and Finn went over to Ginger and took a seat next to her.

_Wow Finn is cool. But why would he like me? _

"Ginger, we have to do a poem about someone we know." he said, and Ginger blushed.

"Ok. Thanks Finn. And sorry for getting angry at you." and she put her hand on top of his. He was suprised but relaxed.

"Its ok. I guess I deserved it?" he shrugged and went back to his poem. Ginger started and beofre you knew it the time for the poem was finished.

"Who would like to go first?" asked Mrs. Trunks. Jake raised his hands and winked at the Korean girl, who smiled, blushed and winked back. Finn rolled his eyes in annyonace.

"This is a poem about Lady. The Korean exchange student." and he then went started.

_LAdy, you are a rainbow._

_And I am a leprochaun._

_You are like the pot of gold,_

_and I am looking for you _

_While crossing the rainbow_

_I stutter and start to fall_

_But your beauty and heart _

_pull me through_

_Lady, you are my pot of gold_

_And I am the leprochaun_

_Waiting for you._

A coos of awws and cool poem echoed through the room. Lady blushed, and walked over to Jake. She smiled, and Jake's heart lept and skipped. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before fleeing back to her seat. Jake blushed a rainbow before fleeing as well.

"Next, is Finn." and Finn blushed.

"Ah, Mrs. Trunks, can I not do mine?" he asked, not wanting to reveal his true feelings to Ginger.

"And Why not?" she asked.

Finn looked to be in a jam. Then he said,"Its not ready!" he shouted.

"Fine. Ginger?" she asked.

"Ok." and Ginger walked up to the front of the classroom

"This is about a boy I like. He likes someone else, but his name will not be revealed." and she sighed.

_You saw me and I saw you_

_You're smile made leap a few_

_I fell in love_

_But you didn't notice me._

_You were in love with a different girl_

_And I was in the background._

_I hope that you will notice me._

_I just hope that you will. _

"And thats all." she then glared at Finn, and Finn brought his hands in mock surrender.

As she took a seat, the bell rang, and school ended.

Finn, Jake, Lady, and Ginger were walking towards the auditorioum when Marceline grabbed Finn by the shoulder, and pushed him into a janitors closet.

"What in Glob name are you doing?" he asked, and Marceline panted.

"Bonnibel. She can't make it. She was going to sing the song. I can't sing, due to my hoarse voice, and Jake can't sing for his life. I need you to sing Blue Moon. And you have to dedicate to someone." she said hoarsly.

"Why to someone?" he asked.

"Cause Bonnibel was going to dedicate the song to me, but since she can't make it due to her having to make up a science test today or else she'll fail. We were to dedicate to someone. Now who?" she asked, before poking him with in the chest.

"Flame Princess. Flame Princess." he said quielty. Marceline's face broke into a wide grin.

"You like her, don't you?" she accused him.

"Of course I like her! She's my friend!" he said, his voice rising a few octaves.

"I mean, like-like her." she then smiled a smug grin.

"No! NO!" he yelled. He didn't know that Ginger was listening onto their conversation.

"Three, two, one." Marceline mutterd and Finn cracked.

"Fine. I already admitted to you once, I do like her. And I will dedicate the song to her. Now let me out!" and Finn slammed his shoulder into the door and jarred it loose.

Ginger scrambled behind a wall, before softly crying. Who was this Flame Princess? She wanted to be her. But she couldn't. Because Finn liked Flame Princess and not her.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter

Finn was in the auditorioum. For the first time in his life, barring the incident last week with Ginger and the Jocks, he was willing to place himself in the spotlife. He was busy humming the lyrics as the auditorioum started to fill with teachers, students, and parents, all fighting to get a seat. He was in the middle of the second part when he heard a faint knock on his band's dressing room. Lady and Jake were busy sucking face, while Marceline was on her phone, texting Bonnibel.

He got up from his chair and sighed. He was hoping to get up the nerve to ask Ginger out, but he wasn't sure he could do it. He opened the door and it revealed Ginger, in a red and orange dress. Around her neck was a ruby neckalace and Finn blushed when she smiled at him.

"Hey Finn." she greeted softly.

"Hey Ginger." he said. She smiled warmly at him.

"Just wanted to say good luck." she said, and twirled around, her orange and red dress spinning as well. Finn was dumbstruck. How could a girl make him feel this way.

"Ahhhhhh, bye?" he offered. He felt so stupid in front of her. His brain just went stupid.

"Bye!" she twirled her hand at him with her wave.

"Whooo! Finny's got a crush on Ginger!" Jake smirked, when he went up for air, before being gobbled by Lady.

"No I don't!" denied Finn.

"Riggggghhhht." Jake dragged before being pulled back in by Lady.

The MC was a guy named Joesph, but everyone called him Death because he was one of the most dangerous high schoolers. He practically ruled the western part of the high school, and it was called Land of the Dead, for the amount of deadbeats, stoners, and other people that the state had offically given up on.

"Hey, HEy, hey OOO High! Welcome to the 2013 annual talent show! First up is, Simon!" and a light applause was heard. Finn sucked in air as he went over the lyrics.

Simon was juggling while telling a story about a girl named Fionna. It ended with him tripping and landing, and remarkably it was next to a girl named Fionna. The next guy was a jazz player from New Orleans and he did a piece by Duke Ellington with the help of the school orchestra.

Finn was growing more and more nervous. Finally Marshall, an infamous metal player started to play.

_Blue Moon_  
_You saw me standing alone_  
_Without a dream in my heart_  
_Without a love of my own_

The crowd was clapping with the beat. Marshall was in a suave zoot suit and twirling the mike around. Girls were swooning over him. All of them. Except one, just sat there, feeling sorry for herself. In the back of the stage, Finn was incesned! Marshall had stolen his song!

"Marceline!" he whispered fiercely into her ear.

"What?" she whispered back.

"He stole my song! I need to do another!" he said, and Marceline's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"What song? All the other songs were taken!" she said, growing more and more desperate.

"I have one!" he finally said.

"What?" she asked.

"Get me the school orchestra, that jazz dude, and the Peppermint Butler!" he said.

"Why Bonnibel's butler?" she asked, wondering why he needed him.

"Just get him!" he shouted and she shrugged before leaving.  
_Blue Moon_  
_You know just what I was there for_  
_You heard me saying a prayer for_  
_Someone I really could care for_

Finn was pacing when Marceline finally returned.

"They're here. What do you need them?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Orchestra for the big band, Peppermint butler for my partner during singing, and that Jazz dude for a solo." he stated.

"What do you need us for?" she then motioned to Jake and her.

"I need you to do the guitar riff. And you're going to need these." he then led the group to the drama closet. In there were a bunch of fifties and forties clothing/

"Pu them on!" he rushed and put on his suit.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me_  
_The only one my arms will hold_  
_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_  
_And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold_

_Blue Moon_  
_Now I'm no longer alone_  
_Without a dream in my heart_  
_Without a love of my own_

_And then there suddenly appeared before me_  
_The only one my arms will ever hold_  
_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_  
_And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold_

_Blue moon_  
_Now I'm no longer alone_  
_Without a dream in my heart_  
_Without a love of my own_

_Blue moon_  
_Now I'm no longer alone_  
_Without a dream in my heart_  
_Without a love of my own_

The crowd went wild with applasue. Death came back on the stage.

"Well its time for the last act. Peforming the same song as," he was cut off when Finn rushed on stage and gave him a card. Death read it and threw it to the side, signfying a change of plans. Marshall grimanced. He was hoping to embrass Finn in front of the entire school and Ginger, letting him swoop in for the kill and get Ginger.

"They are singing a surprise. Now its time for Marceline and the Scream Queens, and the school orchestra! Guest starring Duke Ellington the Third!" and the crowd quietly applaussed.

"What the heck are they doing? This is not going to plan!" he fiercly whispered to Fionna.

"Well, its not my fault! Just lets see whats going to happen." she said back, and flipped her blonde hair back.

The curtains sweeped to the side and there stood Finn. He was in a black suit, with the top buttons open. He had a black tie and a black fedora.

"This is dedicated to Flame Princess." he said. A guitar started to play.

_Start Music_

_Marceline is playing the opening lines to Soul Man. Then the trumphets start and Finn and Peppermint Butler start to dance. Peppermint Butler is in a candy striped suit while Finn spins. _

_Comin' to ya on a dusty road  
Good lovin' I got a truck load  
And when you get it you got something  
So don't worry cause I'm coming _

_And Finn dances around kicking his legs everywhere.  
I'm a soul man _

_And the trumphets play the signature track.  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
Got what I got the hard way  
And I'll make it better each and every day  
So honey don't you fret  
Cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
I'm a soul man _

_Finn grasps the microphone holder and spins it around.  
I'm a soul man _

_And he does a flip.  
Play it Steve! _

_Steve agrees and starts to play.  
I'm a soul man _

_I'm a soul man _

_Listen _

_I was brought up on a side street_

_I learned how to love before I could eat _

_I was educated from good stock  
When I start lovin' I just can't stop  
I'm a soul man _

_I'm a soul man _

_I'm a soul man _

_I'm a soul man _

_Well grab the rope and I'll pull you in _

_Give you hope and be your only boyfriend _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_I'm a soul man _

_I'm a soul man _

_You're a soul man _

_I'm a soul man _

_I'm a soul man _

_I'm a soul man_

_And Finn finishes with a running flip and lands right next to Ginger._

Finn pants, sweat running down his face. Ginger produces a small hankerchief and dabbes him in the face with it, and Finn leaves. Ginger is a little disappointed, but shrugs it off. The crowd was going wild.

"The judges have given me their score cards. The third place winner is... Duke Ellington the Third!" and the young black jazz player walked up, a wide grin on his face.

"The second place winner is... Simon!" and Simon looked up in suprise before sauntering off towards the stage.

"And the winner is..." the crowd was wild with antcipation.

"Mar"

**And Cliff hanger! Got ya! If you are intersted in the story please review! If you got any ideas for how to expand, (I already got the next two or so chapters planned, but if you guys have any ideas, PM Me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks For the reviews! Five reviews in one day! Also in the last four hours got like 2 favs and follows! Thanks guys! This is going to my story when I have writers block and can't write for any of my other stories.(Etc. The Rejects, The Dovah, Battle for the Kingdom of Heaven.) So I'll be updating a lot. If you want any ideas in this story, just tell me and I'll try to make it happen. Enough of this stupid authors note, and on to the story!**

"And the Winner is Marceline and the Scream Queens, the Orchestra, and Duke Ellington the Third!" Death announced and all the jocks and cheerleaders grimanced. The other regular students cheered loudly. Finn blushed in embarrsament as he went on and accepted the 1st place ribon from Death.

"Encore, encore!" the crowd yelled.

"Well, Vampire Queen, I got one more song up my sleeve." Finn smiled.

"And what is that?" she smiled slyly back. Ginger's jealousy grew. Why couldn't she have Finn? She was to afraid to go up and admit her feelings. Usually she scared away boys with her temperant, but Finn was her first real friend in years.

"Walking my Baby Back Home. You know it Duke?" Finn asked Duke. Duke just smiled.

"Of course! My great uncle was Nat King Cole himself!" and he started to play. Finn grasped the microphone and spun around.

"I am dedicating this to Flame Princess." he said and Ginger wanted to scream in his face for not seeing that she wanted to be her Flame Princess.

_Gee, it's great after bein' out late_  
_Walkin' my baby back home_  
_Arm in arm over meadow and farm_  
_Walkin' my baby back home_

_We go 'long harmonizing a song_  
_Or I'm recitin' a poem_  
_Owls go by and they give me the eye_  
_Walkin' my baby back home_

_We stop for a while, she gives me a smile_  
_And snuggles her head on my chest_  
_We start in to pet and that's when I get_  
_Her talcum all over my vest_

_After I kinda straighten my tie_  
_She has to borrow my comb_  
_Once kiss then I continue again_  
_Walkin' my baby back home_

_She's 'fraid of the dark so I have to park_  
_Outside of her door till it's light_  
_She says if I try to kiss her she'll cry_  
_I dry her tears all through the night_

_Hand in hand to a barbecue stand_  
_Right from her doorway we roam_  
_Eats and then it's a pleasure again_  
_Walkin' my baby_  
_Talkin' my baby_  
_Lovin' my baby_  
_I don't mean maybe_  
_Walkin' my baby back home_

And he finished with a twirl. The girls fawned over him and he grinned besides himself. He liked to get out of his shell once and a while. Ginger was fuming and he didn't know why. He had dedicated the song to her after all. He decided to confront her. He was already outside his comfort zone and he mind of as well venture forth.

"Ginger. What is troubling you?" he asked, concern in his voice and eyes.

"Why do you care? I just want to wish you luck with this Flame Princess of yours!" she stomped and ran away, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"What in Glob's name is wrong with her?" he muttered. Just then a girl with blue hair, wild lipstick and wearing a strapless purple dress walked over to him.

"Hey Finn!" she swooned and Finn got very nervous. He didn't like where this was going.

"Hello." he said coldly and turned to walk away. Just then Ginger came walking back for she forgot her homework on her seat. Just then the girl grabbed him and spun him around and kissed him on the cheek, very tenderly. Ginger watched as Finn gasped in surprise and she ran, again, when Finn pushed her off.

"What in Glob's name are you and why did you kiss me in front of my friend?" he asked. He was serious. he was fuming and wanted to hit the girl.

"Because you're in love with me silly!" she giggled loudly.

"No. Get the heck away from me. I have to go find my friend." he then ran off.

"Ok! Bye-Bye Finny!" and she skipped away. Once she was out of sight, she pulled out a crisp new purple Iphone. She dialed a number and a male voice soon was heard.

"Babe. Its done." and the voice on the other line snickered.

"Good. Once Finn is rejected by Ginger, I'll swoop in and ask he out. Foolproof." he said and the line clicked.

Finn was rushing through the school and spotted Ginger running, in tears. He flipped over a table and jumped over a chair. Ginger was still running and she bursted out of the school in tears. Her eyes were puffy as she sunk to the ground. Finn finally caught up to her, panting.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, crouching down to her eye level.

"Because of her!" she said, spitting venom.

"I don't even know who she is." and Finn shrugged in surrender.

"Don't you give me that bull! I saw her kiss you!" she screamed.

"Why do you care Ginger? Why?" he asked, wondering. A moment of awkard silence enveloped the area.

"Because I like you! And you don't like me back!" she finally screamed. Finn was stunned. He was had been summoning up the courage to tell her all week! And now here they were, confessing their feelings.

"I like you! Whenever I'm near you, my brain goes all stupid! And I think you're beautiful and I just want for us to be together. I like-like you!" he confessed in a ranting voice. He was trying not to cry. She was already crying.

"What?" she said, stunned at the sudden burst of honesty from Finn.

"Yes! I like you!You're the reason why I sung today! Soul Man, Walking my Baby Back Home! Remember the time we walked home!" he said, and they both raised their heads in flashbacks.

"Ok it is not the time for flashbacks. We are not Family Guy!" she said, a little boiled.

"Ok. You want to know why I stood up for you?" he asked, drawing her in.

"Why is that?" she asked, her warm breath on the crook of his neck.

"You were so innocent. Like a steam on my brother's nose, while he's looking for a piece of ham in the snow." he said and Ginger laughed and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey! Guy looses one piece of ham in the snow and never hears the end of it!" a voice interjected. Out of some bushes tumbled Jake and Lady, lipstick all over his face. Lady was blushing a storm and Finn and Ginger stared in amazement.

"You're telling me, while you too were swapping spit, you couldn't hear Ginger's screaming. But you heard the comment and her laughter." Finn said, disbelieving Jake.

"Ahh yeah." Jake said and rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"제이크! 혼자 가두 할 수 있습니다 키스로 돌아가!" Lady steamed and Jake took her hand.

"Sorry Finn! Got to go! Me and Lady got plans!" and Finn's adopted bro sauntered off with Lady in tow.

"Whatevs Bro." he said and turned towards Ginger.

"Where were we?" he asked, and Ginger giggled.

"This!" and she crashed her lips across Finns. He kissed back and rubbed the back of her arms with his thumbs. She moaned in pleasure as Finn swiped his tongue across the bottom lip. He went into battle with her tongue as they fought for domiance. He won and pushed into her mouth, exploring every single part of her mouth. He moaned her name. They finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wow!" Ginger said, before snuggling in his arms.

"Was this your first kiss?" he asked the fourteen year old girl.

"Yeah. You?" she asked, before raising her head to his level.

"Yeah. It was amazing!" he said before leaning in danger close.

"Want to go another round?" he asked.

"You know it!" and they fell back into each other's arms, kissing into the night.

**Thanks for the support guys!**

**Guest:Thanks for the Love of the story! Four chapters in one day.**

**Kody002:She was sure jealous of herself!**

**erickleon:Thanks for the comment! Again, four chapters for a medicore story like this!**

**DubbleDuelSword:Don't worry, they are going on adventures soon. In about two or so chapters. **

**dragonbornmatt:I will start on it about two days. I only have five more days with my computer before I got to send it to my cuzs for two weeks due to him starting college and I won't have it back for two weeks. I have to use my parents computers for high school crap so I won't be updating due to it being a crappy 2002 PC.**

**Soulshredderz:Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks for everyone support and I am out!**

**-This one obeys.**

**Grey Worm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And thanks for the reviews!**

Finn and Ginger met secretly. The school didn't know about the relationship between the two, and they were fine with that. Marceline and the Scream Queens were at band practice. They were in Finn's garage and Finn's mom, a former U.S Marine was at the gym, and Finn was in the kitchen, making refreshments. Finn liked Ginger alot, even though the kids at school tried to harass her for her fiery red hair, Finn stood up for her and became her bodyguard of a sorts.

"Hey Finn! When are you going to be done?" complained Bonnibel, before her girlfriend, Marceline, shutted her up with a kiss. Bonnibel blushed bright red.

"Five more minutes!" he yelled back. Ginger, the new flute player of the band, smirked at the thought she had.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to help Finn with some stuff." she said and winked deviosuly. She really enjoyed kissing Finn and the plan she had, well lets just say Finn was in for a pleasant surprise.

"Ok Ginger." the band besides Bonnibel said.

"What?" Bonnibel said confused, not knowing that Finn and Ginger, were, more than friends. She had been sick for the last week and Marceline and the rest of the band kept her in the dark.

"Don't worry about it Princess." Marceline said, and Bonnibel playfully slugged her in the arm. Even though Marceline and Bonnibel were practically opposites, they liked each other a lot.

Ginger walked into the kitchen to see Finn making bacon pancakes. He was flipping on and dancing to a song Jake had made up. It was playing on an Ipod and Finn was singing along.

"Bacon Pancakes!" he sung.

"Hehe." Ginger said, and crouched down. Finn finished the song and flipped the pancakes onto a plate. Just as he turned the stove off, she grabbed him from behind. Finn yelped in surprise and flipped her over his shoulder, and when he realized who it was, he stopped the flip at his shoulder.

"Ginger! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he snickered and Ginger laughed. She then caught him in a kiss, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Finn then broke the kiss and firemaned carried her to the couch. Ginger was pleasantly surprised that Finn had caught on and was ready for the conseqences.

"You ready?" he asked, and Ginger responded with a nodd and a kiss. She wrapped her long slender arms around his neck, and Finn's arms snaked to her waists. Ginger moaned pleasantly and Finn slid his tongue over her lower lip. She again moaned and Finn smirked in victory. The kiss became more heated.

"Its been ten minutes! i'm going in there to find out what the lump is taking them so long!" Bonnibel steamed. Lady and Jake weren't even paying attention and Duke Ellington III was busy playing his trumphet.

"If you want snacks so much, you're going to have to get them yourself." Marceline said, and pointed to the door.

"Fine!" Bonnibel relented.

She slammed the door open, and marched toward the kitchen.

"Finn! Ginger! Where in Glob's name are you!" she shouted and was promptly ignored. She then heard moaning and looked in the living room. There she saw Finn kissing Ginger feverently. She was mildy surprised, but pleasantly so. She was aware that Finn had a crush on her. Focus on had. She continued to watch. She went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn. She then returned to the show.

"Finn! Kiss me! Please!" Ginger screamed and Finn complied. Bonnibel returned to the kitchen and popped a new bag. She then went over to the garage.

"Hey Marcy! You want to see the show?" she asked and Marceline nodded. Duke followed, and was promptly kicked in the gut by Marceline, who said girls only.

"Fine! Don't need to kick me in the stomach. Jeez!" and the young black jazz player retreated to a corner of the garage.

"So you found out?" Marceline asked as Bonnie handed her a bag of popcorn.

"Yep. Its kinda of entertaining. I mean its been thirty minutes since I asked for the food. Its cute seeing Finn out of his shell." Bonnibel said. Finn had always been the quiet kid, until now. He had been more confident in school and the frequent confrontations with Ginger's tormentors made sure he was acitive in the role of peacekeeper.

Finn continued to kiss Ginger until they came up for breath, and then they dived into it again. After an hour, Marceline and Bonnibel, got up, went to thr garage and got Duke.

"Finally! What the lump is going on in there." as he turned the corner. Finn was still gently sucking Ginger's neck, and Duke just stared.

"Really guys?" he asked after snapping at out of his trance." I mean, I just watched Jake and Lady kiss for almost as long, and now you wish to torment the only single guy in the band!?"

Duke was single. No one knew why, and no one cared enough to find out. Finn had tried to ask once, until Ginger snuck up behind and what you just read happened.

"Shut up!" Bonnibel whispered fiercely. Finn's ear widen as he heard the faint whisper.

"Ah, Flame Princess?" he asked, quite embarassed.

"What?" she asked, wanting to do more kissing.

"We attracted a crowd." and pointed to Duke.

"Duke! How dare you intrude on our privacy!" Flame Princess yelled at him.

"What? But Marceline and Bonnibel!" he then pointed to the spots next to him.

"Yeah. Because they were so focused on us." and Duke did a double take. Marceline and Bonnibel were sleeping peacefully, and Finn gave a hearty laugh.

"Not this again!" Duke shouted, while Flame Princess started to the lunge at him. And that was how band practice went.

In the bushes near the garage was a very angry jock.

"Finn. Ginger will be mine!" the jock proclaimed before a bird pooped all of over him.

**For those reading my adventure time fics, expect less updates. Probably once or twice a week. For the next two weeks. I'm focusing on The Black Banner and The Finn Chronicles. For those that follow The Fire War, expect less updates as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Here is the sixth chapter of Finn the Hero. Without further ado, here is Finn the Hero. I might do a rewrite of Finn the Hero as well, let me think in your reviews. If you are interested, I am doing a rewrite of Flame in Her Heart, now christened as Flaming Love. It is vastly different from the other version, it being longer, some key points changed, new OCs, new factions, and other things. Also, Marshall is a villain in this one, though i have plans for the a certain blonde haired girl?**_

The school was boring. No matter what, the way the teachers taught made Finn bored. The teenager was playing with his pencil, hitting against the desk very softly. The teacher was droning about geometry, about angles or something like that. Suddenly a piece of paper was shoved right into his hands.

_Hey Finn, its Flame Princess. I'm bored. Entertain me. _

Finn smiled. A faint blush painted his face as he thought about the ways he could entertain her. Such as kissing her and other things...but the fourteen year old pushed the thought away. He was too young to be thinking that kind of things anyway. What was it that Jake said it was? _Tier 15. _

_How? Like this? _

And the boy playfully tapped the fiery red head in knee and when the fiery headed girl looked into his eyes, he squeezed her leg, carefully and with gentleness. She looked at him with her own eyes, smiling deeply, and as the two looked into each other eyes with deep love and admiration for each other, the teacher stopped and looked at them.

"Finn! Where was the Battle of Midway, who it was between, how the battle went, who won, when it was,and the importance of the battle?" the teacher asked. Finn gulped; Mrs. Tree Trunks was a good and fair teacher, but she had trouble making Finn pay attention do to his girlfriend sitting right across from him. But Finn, even if he had Cs in all his other classes, was the best history student she ever had. He had a mind that grasped it due to his wishes to follow in his role-model, Billy, a man that traveled the world seeking to rid of it of evil, in his occupation of a traveling historian and mysterious outlaw that saved the people of various towns and then disappeared.

"The Battle of Midway happened around the U.S Naval base in Midway. It was between the Imperial Japanese Navy and the United States Navy and involved several fleet carriers. The battle started with planes from the Japanese fleet bombing Midway, and then an aerial duel in the skies to find and destroy the other carriers and ships. The United States sunk four of the six fleet carriers and the Japanese bombed two and destroyed one. The United States won the battle and the battle happened in June of 1942. The importance of the battle was that it allowed the United States to finally have their first _decisive _battle won, and it allowed the United States to launch a counter-offensive that would roll back the Empire of Japan back to Japan," Finn said and Mrs Tree Trunks smiled.

"Very good Finn. Please, pay attention, and stop flirting with your _friend,"_ she said and she winked and the whole class laughed. Finn and Flame Princess blushed very red though they laughed as well. As Mrs. Tree Trunks continued to talk about the War in the Pacific, Finn looked at the clock. _12:25. Lunch in five minutes. _He then glanced at his best friend, Jake, who was busy eating; Jake packed two lunches, and ate one before the lunch bell, then ate the school lunch, and the ate after the lunch bell in their fourth period class.

_Brinnng._ The bell rang as loud as it could, signalling that class had ended and lunch had begun. Finn looked at Mrs. Tree Trunks who stopped talking and looked at her class.

"Remember, you have to write a paper based on a War World II love story. Five hundred words. No less!If you need help, ask me or Mr. King, since he has been around since that time," and Finn shivered. Mr. King was a Russian war veteran who had fought in World War II and had been married for fifty years. That was before his Betty died and he had wailed. He was now a crooked shell of a man that hated teaching but he did not know anything else. Him and Finn had some friction in the past, but Finn liked to think that they were on an okay street.

The lunchroom was crowding with people, jocks and nerds and cheerleaders. Finn glanced at Flame Princess, who was busy twisting her hair, while biting her tongue. He laughed a little, before leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him with mild amusement before pecking him on the lips, Finn savoring her fiery lips. He loved a good peck in the morning.

"Hey look there's the boy and his fiery little broad," came a snarl from Marshall. He was still fuming over his lost when Finn had sung Soul Man, but he hadn't bothered them in weeks.

"What do you want Marshall?" Marceline said with a bored tone. The laid back singer and guitar player soon took a seat next to Finn and FP, leaning back in it and placing her feet on top of the table, her combat boots pounding on it. Her ebony hair was in a ponytail and she was biting on a toothpick.

"I want that fiery broad to warm my bed," he said with a snort and soon was high-fiving his three friends that were next to him.

"I would rather have a conversation with Mr. King than warm your bed," FP said with a fiery expression.

"Oh would you? I think," he said sauntering up to her," That you would rather kiss me."

But Finn's hand was soon around his throat. Standing up, the young man let go of Marshall.

"You talk that way to FP again and I'll beat you so bad that when you wake up, it'll be next week," and soon a chorus of OOO's was heard. Soon though, three more people in football jackets were behind Marshall. _So this was your plan all along. Take me down with seven people. _

"I don't think so. Its going to be you who is going to be waking up next week," and without warning he struck. He uppercutted Finn across the jaw and followed with a savage left hook that left Finn with stars in his head. But he soon regained his composure when he saw the right cross heading towards his head, and he jerked to the right, dodging it. He then retaliated with his devastating left and right hook, smashing the star quarterback with a skill that no one had saw before.

He then jabbed the quarterback and socked him across the jaw. He went down spinning. Finn then turned, to see seven guys being tossed into a makeshift dog pile by Marceline and FP, who gave him a quick kiss.

As he was still reeling from the astonishment that two of his friends had beaten the crap out of seven guys, Jake walked int o the launch room yawning and stretching his arms.

"So, what's for lunch?"

**Tell me if you guys want a rewrite. Will stick to the plot but will be a lot better this time. Two thousand word chapters instead of one thousand.**


End file.
